1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a c-clamp""s holding-device, specifically a holding-device that can repair cracks on the interior of violin without opening the violin.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Cracks in violin are repaired on the interior of the violin with repair-cleats, small delicate reinforcing blocks of wood, glued across the cracks from the interior of the violin to keep the cracks from reopening or spreading any further.
All of which has required removal of the violin""s soundboard to access the interior of the violin, to apply said repair cleat across the cracks on the interior of the violin. Removing the violin""s soundboard is commonly described as xe2x80x9cremoving the top of the violinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9copening the violinxe2x80x9d.
However, removing the violin""s soundboard exposes the violin to additional accidents or damage including:
a) Violins""s ribs cracking or splitting
b) The edges of the soundboard splitting or splintering.
c) Additional cracking in the soundboard.
d) Movement of the neck of the violin causing a change to the alignment with the rest of the violin.
e) The need for new sound-post and sound-post alignment
f) The list of problems and potential problems is extensive.
Resulting with the above repair-method creating additional time and labor cost to consumers, and additional trauma to the violin.
However, xe2x80x98logicxe2x80x99 reveals a simple-repair-method for preventing the above additional repairs in violinsxe2x80x94to repair cracksxe2x80x94is to be able to apply the repair-cleats across the cracks on the interior of the violin without removing the violin""s soundboard.
NOTE: Through the violins"" soundboards are original f-shaped sound-holes designed to allow air to movexe2x80x94in and outxe2x80x94of the violin, producing musical sounds from the violin""s strings to project from the violin.
Said simple-repair-method can be utilized through violin""s f-shaped sound-holes, which would require a c-clamp equipped with a holding-device.
Inventors have created many types of clamps and C-clamps including:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,961 to Periolat (1922) xe2x80x98Clampxe2x80x99. . . to be serviceable in spreading apart the leaves of elliptic vehicle springs in the process of lubricating the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,638 to Periolat (1924) Press: An Improvement in Presses. Invention relates to combination tools. It is similar to a C-clamp . . . which in one position provides a work support and in a reversed position forms a leaf spring spreader.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,152 to Sass (1976) xe2x80x98Clamping Arrangementxe2x80x99 A clamp for holding a work piece in position. Clamp is suitably reinforced by reinforcement ridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,915 to Willms (1989) Method of Breading Bearings: A system and method for use in quickly and easily removing bearings and collars from shafts, without damaging the shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,565 to Houston (2001) Decking Clamp and Method of Making the Same: A decking clamp for use in an under-hung roof system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,654 to Harrison (1962) Screw Clamp: for rapid and maximum mechanical force adjustments and efficient irreversible holding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,931 to Beals (1962) C-Clamp With Ratchet Action Screw: reducing time in laboriously threading the clamp screw long distance both ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,003 to Johnson (1964) Fast Action C-Clamp: for locking the nut . . . so there is no possibility of the nut and screw rotating in such a way as to loosen the clamp when this is not desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,307 to Wang (1986) C-Clamp: provided with a threaded surface which can be rotated pivotally to engage or disengage with the screw, whereby one can determine a fast action operation mode or a normal operation mode of the c-clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,636 to Suska (1989) Wrenchable C-Clamp: Is formed with a hexagonal portion coaxial with clamping screw and sized to fit standard open-end and box wrenches. A user can apply a wrench to the wrenchable portion to hold the c-clamp in a desired position while clamping screw is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,916 to Gibbons (1996) Quick Set And Release Clamping Device: . . . allows the user to freely move the threaded rod back and forth without having to turn the thread rod in and out.
U.S. Pat. 5,893,553 to Pinkous (1999) A Portable C-Clamp with Non-Rotatable Clamping Pad Means: Has a blocking bar detachably secured to the upper pad to prevent rotation of the pad and has a swivel pad on the lower anvil means for engagement with the clamped article.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,964 to Bohl (2000) Clamp With Swivel Pads: relates to generally clamping apparatus and more particularly to an improved removable swivel pad for the gripping pads of a clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,973 to Khachatoorian (2000) C-Clamp: to allow the user to freely move the threaded rod position of the device back and forth relative the clamping frame without having to rotate the threaded rod portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,089 to Kleinbongartz (2000) Screw Clamp: to provide a screw clamp, in particular an all-steel screw clamp, which is more secure with respect to vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,621 to Ping (2001) Clamp: an improved clamp for clamping an article between an anvil and a striker head.
Nevertheless, while all of the above clamps and c-clamps are all fine inventions, none have the c-clamp equipped with the holding-device needed to apply said simple-repair-method which can repair-cracks in violins on the interior of the violin without removing the violin""s soundboard.
This simple-repair-method requires a c-clamp which:
a) is equipped at the top with a Thumb-turn screw having a Swivel clamping-pad with a cork-bottom pad, which prevents the clamping-pad from scratching or marring the violin""s fine exterior surface,
b) having the bottom-end of the c-clamp equipped with the holding-device which is able to hold and apply repair-cleats across each crack from the interior of violins.
c) The width of the bottom-end of the c-clamp, with the holding-device, corresponds to the width of the violin""s original designed f-shaped sound-hole through the violin""s soundboard.
This allows the bottom-end of the c-clamp, with the holding-device with the repair-cleat attached, to pass freely through the f-shaped sound-hole into the interior of the violin, and be moved to the position of the crack needing the repair-cleat.
NOTE: From which derives my present invention""s title: xe2x80x9cInterior C-Clamp""s Holding-Device.xe2x80x9d
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the interior c-clamp""s holding-device described in my above patent, further objects and advantages are:
a) to provide a c-clamp""s holding-device that will make said interior repairs with speed and accuracy.
b) To provide the interior c-clamp""s holding-device which is user friendly, a hand-held tool needing no batteries, or electric-power, is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still further objects and considerations will become apparent from the consideration of the ensuring description and drawings.